A gas chromatograph includes a gas introducer for introducing sample gas, a separation column for separating a component from the sample gas, a detector for detecting the separated sample components, and an oven. In a typical conventional gas chromatograph, a separation column is accommodated in a convection oven configured to control the internal temperature by circulating the air heated by a heater with a fan to control the temperature of the separation column.
To this, a gas chromatograph configured to control the temperature of the separation column using an additional mechanism having smaller heat capacity than the convection oven, for example, using a heater wire wound around the separation column, to rapidly increase the temperature of the separation column is proposed (see Patent Literature 1). In this case, the separation column with the heater wire wound therearound is accommodated in separate containers and arranged outside the oven as a column module. To prevent vaporized sample from adhering to inner walls of tubes, a tube connecting a sample introducer and the separation column and a tube connecting the separation column and a detector are accommodated in the oven to the control temperature.
If a portion of the tube connecting the sample introducer and the separation column, or the tube connecting the separation column and the detector is exposed outside the oven, the temperature of the tube drops by radiation and causes effect on analysis results. To avoid such effect, ends of tubes and ends of the separation columns are connected in the oven or in proximity to the oven. In the Patent Literature 1, a column module is attached to the door provided on a side face of the oven so that the column module can replaceably be attached to a housing of the oven.